Promises
by Frozen Fate
Summary: A promise is a promise, no matter when or where.


_**Promises**_

**Part One**

Melanie and Militiades were born into the wealthy family Malachite. With their mother missing, and their father drenched in work, they often only had each other for company. But they were still happy. It made every spare moment of their father's time mean worlds more to them. Of course they still had servants to talk to, but they were never quite as interesting.

They had never known why their mother had disappeared. Or really who she was. All they knew was that she had abandoned the twins. Nothing else. Not even her name. Every time she was brought up, the subject was changed. Neither of the two thought any more of their mother as they how they would wash their clothes. They didn't wash clothes.

What they did wonder about was what it was like outside their estate. In the real world. They'd never been allowed out, but they could imagine it. In their fantasies, they imagined lords and ladies surrounded by extravagant wonders. Endless meadows and fields of flowers. A peaceful world, a perfect realm. They knew it was not one, but it is how they liked to imagine it.

The Malachite family worked in the Schnee company. Though they lived in the south, their father still worked endlessly for the Company. He was of a high status, and so came more work. Over Melanie and Militiades's life, he became increasingly busy, until he only saw them at meal times, and perhaps the odd vacation.

Despite all this, Melanie and Militiades were happy. They had each other. They had food, shelter, and an easy life. What wasn't there to like? Until the day when they turned eight, they did not with to leave the estate. They had no need. Why had there been a sudden desire to escape? Why had they even try? It started in the middle of the night.

_She_ had arrived in the dead of night, when only their father be up. The twins were jolted awake from hearing a door slam. Well, Melanie was anyway. She was what people called a 'light sleeper'. On the other hand Militiades, or Militia as she liked to be called, had not woken. Faced with the decision of whether to investigate the sound by herself or wake up her sister, Melanie decided to do the latter.

"Psst! Militia! Aliens have taken over the house! We're all doomed!" She announced as quietly as she could into her sister's ear. The girl just mumbled but didn't wake up. Time to use more abrupt methods. Melanie snuck out into a nearby kitchen and filled up a cup with ice water. There was a commotion going on somewhere else in the house, but she would get to that later.

Lifting the cup directly above Militia's face, she thought for a moment. Should she really dump a cup of freezing water on her sleeping sister? She only thought for a moment before acting. A scream could be heard throughout the household. Or it would've been. Melanie took the precaution of clamping her hand over her sister's mouth.

"MMPH! MRPH! MMFF!" Militia tried to yell, but failed to do anything more than a muffled grunt. Unable to say anything, Militia stared at her with silent rage.

"Good morning to you too sis." Melanie replied to the non-coherent grunts. Finally lifting her hand, Melanie let her sister calm down. Well, maybe she should've lifted her hand after giving her sister time to calm down.

"Why did you dump water on me?" Militia cried out angrily. She couldn't get up since Melanie was sitting on her, but at least she could talk now.

Melanie looked all around her as if afraid of eavesdroppers. Apparantly satisfied, she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and repeated what she said before "Aliens have taken over the house! We're all doomed!"

Militia's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Really?" Then she looked suspiciously at Melanie. "You're not trying to fool me like the other twenty times are you?"

"What? Why would I do such a thing? I take offense to your accusation. And I'll have you know, it's two in the morning. No one is up at two in the morning . But listen to all the noise in the house! The aliens got in, but the servants are putting up a valiant fight."

Militia's eyes widened. "R-really?" She asked, unsure what to believe. This could be _yet another_ made up story. But if it was true… What if aliens were attacking the house? Oh wait. There were no such things as aliens! Only monsters. "Stop fooling around with me! What's going on?"

In response, Melanie's grin grew wider. "Took you long enough. And I don't really know. Something's going on down there." She gestured to the floor. "Want to go check it out?"

Militia cocked her head to the side and thought for awhile. After the brief period of indecision, she nodded. The two roamed the hallways and corridors of the household. Ever coming closer to the source of the sound. Their pursuit led them towards the front foyer. They snuck around in the shadows and tried to move about as quietly as possible.

In the darkness of the unlit hallway, they stared at an unknown woman with their father. They were talking as if they had known each other well. Melanie could not recall ever seeing a lady quite like the one sitting on her father's armchair before.

She had an odd familiarity with the place, occasionally making comments on how nice it felt to be back. Who was she? A servant? A partner in work? Perhaps someone their father had favored? The lady's gaze shot around the room, looking around, searching for something. She halted upon the hall. Staring hard, she located the twins. Instead of telling them off, or saying that a 'proper' young lady should not be slinking around at night, she smiled.

"Melanie! Militiades! It's been far too long!" The lady called out. Running into the hallway, she embraced the twins. Neither Melanie nor Militia had a clue as to who she was. Seeing their confusion, their father decided to enlighten them.

"Melanie… Militia… This is your mother."

* * *

**AN: Well, i decided to write something on the two twins.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, or anything.


End file.
